Devil in the Past
by hohime
Summary: Sarutobi took Minato's dying words to heart and Adopted Naruto. Problems occured and A new village has risen gainig many of the clans from Kiri. Naruto Harem read and review eventual Time travel.
1. The New Village

I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon/Jutsu/Magic"

'**Demon/Summon thought'**

Time/Place Change

_**Konoha**_

"Hold it back until the Yondaime arrives" A random ninja shouted.

The ninjas fired many fire, earth and water jutsu. To lesser extent there was a couple wind and lighting jutsu. One silver haired nin was even brave enough to climb onto Kyuubi's back. The sound of chirping birds could be heard suddenly the Kitsune felt a sharp pain and saw that its tail's had been cut off. The Kyuubi roared in pain and then surprising everyone it sat down and howled a heartbreaking cry and to those that could hear it.

"**My beautiful tails. Sniff. There so mean. Sniff." **Tears were flowing out of Kyuubi's eyes and it was sniffling. Some of the ninja were in disbelief at what they heard and a few were trying desperately to hold back snickers and failing. Kyuubi heard these snickers and got mad. **"Meanies don't care about my tails. Sniff. Then I guess I should stop holding back."** Suddenly the charka of the fox rocketed from a bit above Kage to about Ichibi's output. Some of the ninja were blasted away and the battle began anew.

Suddenly a giant toad hopped into view with a man on his head. The man quickly saw the situation and told the toad boss he would be right back and he threw a special kunai at the foxes back. When it landed there was already a yellow flash streaking up its side to the kunai. Some ninja saw this and cheered that was all the warning the fox got before a sphere of spiraling chakra once again decapitated its tails. They had re-grown just a couple of minutes after they had been severed the first time. The Kyuubi looked back again just in time to see it's tails cut off once more. A repeat happened only this time quite a few ninja laughed while a majority had a giant sweat drop on the backs of their heads. Only this time when the Kyuubi got over it, it was angrier than before and dark orange chakra formed around it and it's power moved to nibi's and concentric rings appeared radiating outward from what looked like a seal on its neck the weird thing is this seal was an eye with rings in it. (if you can guess who gave it and what it is I'll give you a preview when I start the next chapter.) Kyuubi fought with renewed vigor and where as before close to a hundred jutsu would leave a scratch now it would take anywhere from 150 to 200. 'I've got to seal it before it decides to use those tails for something other than just brute strength we would be in trouble. Damm it why did that brat send it here I swear if it wasn't for the fact that Agrosax-chan was pregnant I would have killed him ten times over. I can't use any of my devil powers either or they will try and kill Naruto-kun. I almost wish Konoha hadn't found me.'(1)

Flashback

"Jiraya-sama, Jiraya-sama look what we found." Jiraya looked at some genin squad and then down at the baby with blond hair and blue eyes that was asleep. The oddest thing though was what seemed to be a blood seal genjutsu. 'Hmm must be an orphan from the last war.'

"_What should we do with him Jiraya-sama?" Jiraya pondered the question for a bit before a light bulb went off in his head. "Give him to me I will got talk to Sarutobi-sensei." The genin nodded and gave Jiraya the baby. 'Just you wait kid I'll turn you into a son I can be proud of.' As if hearing his thoughts the baby woke up and started to struggle immensely. 'If he succeeds and Agrosax-chan catches me I am so dead. (2) Hell hath no wrath like that of a woman scorned well I'll have no life if she finds me and I am a pervert.' Managing to get the baby under control Jiraya shunshined to the Hokage's office. _

"_What brings you here Jiraya-kun?" Jiraya was used to the third knowing when he came and told him about the baby and that he wanted to adopt him._

"_No I will not allow you to adopt him I will put him in the orphanage where he belongs. However should he join and become a ninja I will allow you to be his jounin sensei." Jiraya pouted for a bit but soon realized the third wouldn't budge and so accepted the terms. _

Flashback end

"Well I better go get him then" he whispered to himself and disappeared in a multi-colored flash of light. He reappeared in the Hokage's office looking around he found a baby with silver hair with red and black streaks running through it. The baby also had blue eyes that would sometimes turn silver with gold flames circling a red slit pupil. Picking up the baby he walked over to a scroll case and pulled all of the scrolls in the rack. He then painted a blood and youkai seal onto the baby's arm and then placed the scrolls onto the seal and put some charka and youkai into it. He made it this way so that only his son would be able to unseal it. Even if someone did manage to channel chakra into the seal when he had some blood on it there was no problem as the seal would also need youkai and demons would not help the ninja's as a ninja would be just as likely to kill them before asking for anything. Those that failed to add both at the same time would die as he had put a special virus into the seal that would infect the one trying. Can never be too safe with the knowledge in those scrolls you know. Seeing that this was done he painted another seal on the baby's stomach one that would mark him for a long time he also added a blood-genjutsu seal just below his wrist making him have blond hair and his eyes to stay blue like he did when he first arrived. He again disappeared in a multi-colored flash to the battlefield he summoned Gamabunta and had him hold off Kyuubi until he could finish the seals. Just before he finished the last seal he looked down.

"I'm sorry son. **Shiki Fuin.**" Suddenly behind Minato a ghostly figure of the shinigami appears.

"**Hello again Akuma no Ou. What is it you wish of me?" **Minato smiled at the specter of death behind him and just pointed at the Kyuubi.

"**I see but I cannot take your soul demon's are immortal and invulnerable except against other demons, devils or half demons/devils. So how do you expect me to do this?"** Minato smirked once more.

"Well Shini-san I ask that you seal Kyuubi into my son here and seeing as you cannot take my soul I am willing to allow you to put me in the demon world where I will not be able to leave unless someone opens the gate." Singami was a little peeved at the shortening of its name but sighed and agreed with the king of demons. Reaching through the little boy's stomach it pulled Kyuubi into the seal mind, body, soul, chakra, and youkai. Seeing its job done the shinigami grabbed Minato and dragged him to the demon world. 'I hope my son will be treated well cause if I find out he isn't I am going to raze konoha and salt the earth upon which it stands.' Almost the whole village got an unimaginably cold shiver down their spine. While Sarutobi and a few others just felt extremely depressed for a second. 'I'll know too cause I stole the crystal ball Sarutobi had on his desk' Sarutobi had just agreed to retake office when he noticed his crystal ball was gone he looked everywhere in a panic. Finally he collapsed and started crying anime tears all the while thinking 'why Minato why? Why did you have to steal my spying tool for the hot springs and leave me with all this paperwork?' there was a small poof sound and a piece of paper appeared reading it over Sarutobi became happy and wiped some blood on the third drawer down on the right side of his desk and found what he was looking for under a pile of orange books. 'On second thought I'll just read the books instead.' He nodded to himself and pulled out a book and was soon giggling and his nose slightly bleeding while thinking 'your so naughty Toma-chan'.

Days Later Hokage Tower

"Welcome Everyone I have important news." The crowd looked at the Sandaime in expectation. "Now as you all know the Yondaime fought the Kyuubi. However No human can kill a demon so he sealed it into a child." The crowd started getting restless Sarutobi noticed this and at the last minute changed his mind about telling whom it was sealed into. 'Phew Sarutobi you are one lucky bastard if they found out from you who it was I swear I would break the gates to hell just so I can raze that retarded village to ashes.' Sarutobi felt like a great weight had lifted off his shoulders he sighed heavily it's to bad I am going to have to tell the council members.

"This is now an S-class village secret if you speak about it you will be found and publicly executed." The crowd stared at the third for a while till someone shouted.

"We object and demand to know which child has the Kyuubi sealed into it so we can kill the demon." The crowd was in an uproar of approval with what was said. However Sandiame let out a massive amount of killing intent that had a few of the weaker villagers puking. He looked at them all and sighed then told them to leave before he did something he would regret. The villagers all rushed to their homes afraid of angering the God of Shinobi. Sarutobi being extremely stressed and angry failed to notice someone spying on him. He sighed and walked over to a cradle and held the young baby close to him.

"I'm sorry you had this burden placed on you by your father Naruto-kun." Sarutobi sighed sadly while the spy resisted the urge to both growl and gasp. The Fourth sealed Kyuubi into his own son? No it couldn't be the boy had to be some no name orphan. The spy silently performed a shunshin and Sarutobi's head snapped up at the charka spike. 'Crap there goes all my hard work. Maybe if I work quickly I can adopt him into my family lord knows my granddaughter might enjoy his company.' Quickly Sarutobi rushed over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a forum and filled it out stamped and filed it. Then momentarily cursed all the paperwork and not to mention the cries for his expulsion from office most likely ending in some one that hated the boy to be placed in office. 'Well if that happens perhaps I should go to Nami no kuni and invite nuke-nins to help form a village it might be possible to start a ninja program to train the people of wave.' Slowly thinking this over Sarutobi signed off on something that would allow him to take the full fortune of his clan and an astronomical amount from the bank under the guise of paying for mission or something like that. He also prepared blank scrolls and switched them with the Hokage archives and a few other things such as setting up notes to certain jonin that might want to come with him and the necessary forms for them to draw out any savings slash clan monies they may have he also added a little note to take any clan scroll or library scrolls they could gather. He smiled sadly Konoha was his home he and his family were born here his teachers were part of the founders. However Minato his adopted son had done so much for a village that was willing to kill his legacy and this had to be avoided at all costs if he had to leave then he would take a great portion of konoha's money if nothing else along with the higher end scrolls. He sealed all of the things he took into a scroll went to the bank and withdrew all the money his clan held and the money he had authorized in case they had to leave. When he got home he told his family the problems he caused and implored them to go with him as if he were the only one to leave they would be persecuted for as if he were them. They grudgingly agreed and he had them seal everything they wanted to take and told his son that he sensed a flare of his chakra he was to comeback to the clan house and gather them and leave as fast as he could and make sure to get as far away from Konoha as possible.

_**Next Day Council Meeting**_

Sarutobi entered the council chambers with a baby Naruto held gently in his arms and saw the whole council was watching him as he walked to his desk and sat down. He smiled an ruffled the baby's hair.

"Sarutobi you know why we called you here?" Sarutobi nodded to Koharu and smiled a sad smile and went back to playing with the baby who was now curling his hand around Sarutobi's finger and giggling happily. Naruto was oblivious to the tension in the room and just kept playing with Sarutobi's finger sometimes sticking it in his mouth and trying to bite it.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself. Do we need to vote to execute you?" Sarutobi looked up and his eyes were filled with emotion. Sadness mixed with rage, shame and pity warred behind those old eyes. The gathered council was suddenly a little apprehensive forcing their leader into a corner like this but surely he would side with them or at least be neutral and stay. Which is why they were all shocked to the core of their being by what he said next.

"I love Konoha it is my home. But I cannot and will not give up Naruto or allow him to go to an orphanage where he will be abused further more I know that the council would allow him to be beaten and I will not stand for it." Silence reined supreme until every one heard a clattering noise and looked around Danzo had dropped his cane in shock. He was sure almost absolutely that Sarutobi would stay with the village. Sarutobi smiled at shocking Danzo so much. He then flared his chakra and surprising some people and a few people sat more alert. Some of the clan heads stood from their seats and left through the doors. Seeing that they weren't going to win the council voted to execute the Sandiame. Anbu appeared and took him and the baby into custody. It was decided that their execution would be tomorrow and the Sandiame and baby were put into a temporary holding cell. The council wanted to make the execution's public so all would know what happened to those who opposed the council.

Center of the Village Next Day

It was a subdued affair as the people of the village gathered for the execution of the Sandiame and the Demon brat. What no one noticed was the lack of a few members of the clans the Uchiha being one of them though if you looked you could see a fair number of them and at least a few from other clans that had agreed with those who were now in power thought they kept secret about the people leaving agreeing with the village or not the clan always comes first. The reason the Uchiha had gone was that despite the fact that he was the first's student he did not mistrust them like the advisors of the council did. It was possible for them to get in good with the leader of a new village as one day possibly sooner then they thought they would have a clan member be in the Kage position at least they wouldn't be looked down upon by so many people they might even gain a better position. A good portion of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan was there but there was a noticeable lack of branch members. The main branch members that were there had their arms in slings and looked the worse for wear. They had tried to stop the leave of the other main branch members and were surprised to see the branch members protecting the main branch. Surprise quickly turned to anger and they tried to activate their seals and nothing happened. One of the branch members laughed and the others soon joined in.

"Silly brother we had those removed by the main branch members behind us. You and the rest of the main branch forced your brothers and sisters into servitude and now that we are free we can pay you back for it ten fold." The branch members appeared in front of the other part of the main branch and tore into them with skills far surpassing their own as the main branch was strict and traditional while the branch members were taught the basics and then left to their own devices so long as they protected the main branch. The main branch was beaten to an inch of their life and left there as the renegade Hyuuga's left the compound. The reason they said nothing is because the defeat of themselves by the supposedly inferior branch members would make them the laughing stock of the ninja world. The last two clans that had notably lost members were the Inuzuka and the Aburame. The Inuzuka were a loyal clan to a fault and Sandiame had done nothing to make them disloyal to him. Finally the Aburame thought with logic and did what was best for the clan as a whole after seeing how the Uzumaki boy was treated for containing a demon they logically thought how they would be next to be persecuted. After all they weren't well liked especially because they used bugs. They were just about to execute Sarutobi and brain the baby when poof the baby turned into a clone of Sarutobi and both laughed. Everyone in the crowd was shocked and significantly awed as the Third had gotten away with his and the baby's life and they hadn't even known it.

"What's so funny Sarutobi? We may not have gotten the demon but we did get you." When Danzo said this Sarutobi just laughed even harder. Suddenly realizing something Danzo bitch slapped the third. He got a semi-shocked look before poof the shadow clone of the third was gone. Everyone was in panic running around looking for the third and the demon brat that they hadn't even noticed a lack of clan shinobi and wouldn't until days after the new Hokage was elected.

_**A Road Towards Nami no Kuni**_

As a group of travelers walked down a road towards wave country one of them started to crack up and bent over and laughed hysterically while the other looked at him confusion and slight disbelief flashing through their eyes. One of them finally snapped out of the trance and asked what was so funny.

"Danzo and his idiot brigade never noticed that the Naruto and I he had were shadow clones. You should have seen the look on his and the villager's faces it was hilarious. That bitch slap did hurt though." The last part was mumbled to himself as he rubbed his jaw in phantom pain. However those close enough caught it and snickered at the former Hokage's expense and the mental image of Danzo bitch slapping the former third. Realizing that he had stopped the group he quickly straightened up and started walking a few were still snickering but easily caught up to Sarutobi.

"So Sarutobi-san how are we going to get wave to allow us to create a ninja village?" "Also won't Kiri come after us?" The former third turned and looked at the two men that were glaring at each other each brought up a valid point but Sarutobi had thought on this.

"Well it will be easy to get them to agree to let us build a ninja village the tricky part is keeping hidden till we want to be known. The way we will do that is that because Nami is neither part of Kiri no kuni nor part of Hi no kuni we only need the permission of Nami to build a hidden village. Now I know that a lot of the shinobi forces here were the best of the best but remember we will be attacked from all sides as we will be a new village and no one wants us to get more powerful but if I am right then we will be able to take shinobi from Kiri and bolster our strength." The group nodded and the Fugaku thought of another question almost as soon as Hiashi also thought of one and again they posed their questions simultaneously causing them both to glare at each other once again.

"How are we going to get shinobi from kiri to join us?" "Why would the Mizukage allow us to take his shinobi?"

"Both good questions and this time more intertwined then last time. As for why he would not have a choice in allowing or not allowing us to take them. As to how well my contacts in Kiri have suddenly moved out and before they left they gave me some interesting information it seems as thought the last Mizukage was killed and was replaced by one who does not look kindly on bloodlines. Most of the shinobi we will get from kiri will be bloodline shinobi. I have reason to suspect that sometime in the near future the current Mizukage will cause a civil war and as the Diamyo of water doesn't care so long as they perform well and show aptitude to bring in money for their village to sustain itself." The others nodded and now realized why Sarutobi had them going to Nami instead of Iwa or even Suna as it was friendlier towards Konoha. Also seeing the gain in ninja from Kiri the prospect was better though there was no doubt they would also have to deal with Kumo it seemed like a really good idea as they might even be able to persuade some Kumo nin to join them. None of them realized how hard it would be to start a village and keep it going through thick and thin.

NamiKazeGakure a Few Years After Construction

Everyone from Nami no kuni had pitched in and helped to build the hidden village after they were told it would provide them with protection from bandits or rogue crime lords. The start of Namikazegakure was hard and rocky wave was not an exceedingly rich country but somehow they had managed to pull everything together and make it work. Mission's were slow in coming at the start of the new village not to mention that Kumo and Konoha were giving them a hard time but the village was able to stand tall and eventually took missions away from places like Konoha, Kumo and more importantly Kiri. At first it was only slight agitation at the Mizukage however the situation slowly degraded until at this point in time it was full blown civil war in Kiri as Sarutobi had predicted would happen. At first they had a low-income rate of nins from Kiri but when the war started in earnest clan heads of Kiri sent children and clan scrolls to the village as insurance in case their clan was wiped out and no one was able to come back for the children. Many were and those that weren't were still fighting against the current Mizukage, however thanks to Sarutobi's offer to the clans of Kiri many of the clans that would have died out were saved. If their clan was killed then the children of the clan would be allowed to start the clan over so long as they pledged loyalty to the village. They would be given a clan home, instruction and funds to live on until such time as they were either able to work for money or reached chunin status as genin didn't get paid all that well. So with these measures in place NamikazeGakure flourished their incoming mission's increased as they had more ninja to do said missions. All in all the village was booming and they were able to keep the Kiri assassins from killing the new clans they got because of the Mizukage's idiocy the flow of Kumo nins was also slightly increased as even though their was no war in Kumo female nin weren't held in high regard. They even managed to gain another two jinchuriki one was named Yugito and the other was named Yagura. It seemed Yagura was strong enough to be kage without the power of the bijuu the hokage noticing this sent Yagura on some trials to test his/her loyalty to the village. After Yagura had proved him/her self the former Hokage current NamikazeKage and the shinobi council allowed Yagura to take the position of leader of the village on the condition that the previous Kage be advisor to the new one. Yagura agreed and the village flourished more under his/her firm but caring hand drawing the attention of many of the other villages.

Ninja Academy

A boy was in the back corner of the class sitting at his desk as the students trickled in. There were quite a few famous clan genin: there were some from the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburamae, Chaihu (3), Kaguya, Yuzeki (4), Akamichi, Yamanka, Nara and some clans that used to belong to Kumo one such clan is the one Yugito belongs to the Karatsu(5). Because of their bloodline the clan was killed Yugito only escaped because they had thought she had died she had activated her bloodline it was night and the killers thought she didn't have it yet but tried to kill her afraid of the clans power should she be able to use her bloodline. It was ironic that a few years later she was picked as the Nibi jinchuuriki and it is possible her bloodline became stronger or even mutated due in part to the fact that she contains a demon and the other part in that is was a newly emerging bloodline and so hadn't fully settled into a set form. There was also speculation that she is also part of the Raikage's clan it is unknown if his clan has a bloodline but some speculate so. Even Naruto's friend Sarumi Sarutobi was in his class and he was quite pleased. When all of the would be ninja came in and sat down there was low buzz as people talked to each other and goofed off.

'Troublesome' thought an almost asleep Shiki.

'Why must they be so loud?' Naruto thought.

'………' went through the ever stoic Aburame.

'Commoners no one is as good as the Uchiha clan. We're the greatest.'

Where a few thoughts of some of the more quiet students, a chunin walked into the room a scar across the bridge of his nose seeing that only a few of the children were paying attention and even less quiet while doing it. The chunin performed some hand seals and then shouted Shut up as his head grew thanks to a genjutsu. The children instantly quieted down and the lessons started starting with history which covered the founding of the main ninja villages and the great ninja wars then moving to some history on the minor villages after that they moved on to the civil war happening in Kiri and finally ending with the founding of NamiKazeGakure and its kage's. After the history lesson finished they had lunch. Naruto sat under a giant oak and opened a lunchbox from the cooks for the Sarutobi clan and started to eat. A few clan heiresses came up and asked if they could sit with him Naruto looked up and saw: Sarumi from the Sarutobi clan, Haku from the Yuzeki clan, Nejira from the Hyuugga clan, Kimia from the Kaguya clan, Alamana from the Chaihu clan, Shina from the Aburame clan, Shiimia from the Nara clan and Yugito. Naruto agreed and they sat down and made small talk though Nejira was quite the stutterer and Kimia was not quite that talkative but seemed to be a little bit looser lipped when Naruto noticed and dragged her into the conversation. All in all they had a great time talking to each other and so when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch they went in and all grouped up near Naruto and paid attention to Iruka while he was talking about chakra its application and how to perform jutsu's and on how to use all sorts of ninja tools although if one were to look they would see a girl glance at him every thirty minutes and when one of the other girls saw this they would glare at each other for a few minutes before going back to paying rapt attention to Iruka's lecture for a while before repeating the same thing although it seemed Sarumi was doing it the most despite this they all managed to get the whole lecture. Naruto got up and was about to leave when all the girl simultaneously asked if he wanted to train with them causing a few to glare at the others. Naruto however just chuckled and told them to follow him wondering what was going to happen they just followed him until he lead them to a training ground and told them he would spar with them and help them improve in anyway he could. They thanked him profusely and the first thing he did was have them fight him to see where they stood they were all pretty high chunin it was interesting and very good for him because apparently they understood how things worked. Finally after testing the last one of them individually he told them he wanted to test them as a team and had them split into two groups of three when they asked about him he insured them he would be fine. After seeing how they fought together in groups him using his clones in cases where their teamwork proved a bit harder for him they could tell he was holding back but didn't say anything. When finished he told them that they did well and that while there teamwork was good it could be better but that it would help them take on enemies that were stronger than them.

"Also just because your teamwork will help you take on enemies stronger then you doesn't mean that you should forgo training by yourself. For example say you are separated form your teammates what will you do when you have no moves other than team attacks. The enemy will kill you or worse." They gulped when he said that instantly understanding what the worse was. So Naruto spent hours with the six girls helping them improve while gaining some battle experience even if it was only a spar. The sun was just starting to set when Naruto called their training and sparing to a halt.

"Very well done girls keep practicing and you will surely go far. I am very proud of you all." The girls all smiled warmly and Naruto allowed a slight smile to cross his face but then set it into a stern expression. "Now while I am proud of you all without your bloodlines I would have to say you are all somewhere between academy graduate and mid to high genin. So remember just because you are good with your bloodline doesn't mean you should depend on it. I mean if you excel without it how great would you be with it. Now this is not to say don't train your bloodline use at all because even if you are great without and then use it when you are in trouble but hardly used it before then it would be more of a hindrance than a help. Now as I feel you have all done a wonderful job and I believe that good deeds shouldn't be without rewards if with my training you can reach jounin without use of your bloodlines by the time graduation is over I will take you shopping." Hearing this the girls squealed slightly and were all trying to hug him at the same time leading to something really good for Naruto. 'So soft and yet firm' a little bit of blood was leaking from his nose. They finally let him go and he quickly wiped the blood away but a few of them caught it and blushed.

"Now I have made schedules for you all to follow that will help you reach jounin in the time specified easily. I hope you all will pass and there is no need to worry about me going broke as I have a large inheritance from my father and mother's clan (6)." When he finished he pulled out a bunch of papers with intensive training programs written on them and handed them to the girls along with a gigantic scroll that when unrolled had many different storage seals on it. The girls groaned at the amount of things written for them to work on ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, strategy, cooking, building and many other things there was even a note that told them for the more mundane things to go to the library but also not to forget that they could also find some more scrolls their as well. Those girls that opened the scroll and unsealed ninjutsu first got a little note as well as tons of scrolls that told them to open a certain scroll first. After opening the scroll and learning the jutsu they noticed the note at the bottom and all grinned happily. After practicing a few hours at home they were finally so tired that they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows

A/N

is Minato and he the first and former king of demons. The brat is mundus if you can't guess. Agrosax and him took a human form and go by Kushina and Minato. Mundus came for them when they were in their human forms and because she was pregnant Agrosax couldn't use her powers or chakra as demon powers after a certain time will kill even a demonic fetus and chakra is life energy and therefore could possibly drain her enough that her body would feed off the kids life force.

were dating and were going to get serious in their relation ship when they left hell. Then they were made younger but retained their memories and had to search for each other.

mix up of Uchiha. Their dojutsu is like byakugan but allows 360 degree viewing of the circulatory system and heat vision but no zooming vision or 359 degree view of chakra only 180 degree but also has powers of Sharigan and the Sharigan activates like usual. The eye is black with red tomoe circling a green pupil.

's Clan I figure a mix of snow and wind is appropriate. I know water and wind would be more appropriate but it doesn't sound as cool.

5. Known for possessing **ketsuekidoku or blood poison. When activated the user can produce 3 times the normal amount of blood and healing is so high it is possible to regenerate limbs. The blood produced is black with touches of green and if it is needed to keep the body alive long enough to heal it; it will change to normal red. The blood when black and green is infused with poison and acid. The user is not affected by the blood and can direct it to come from their pours or any opening on their body. This is an unstable bloodline it hadn't fully taken root in their genetic code and is subject to change if certain circumstances are met.**

**6. They were adopted and Minato's clan was one that lived outside the village so for a while he was with them until they were killed. Both of the clans that adopted them were very rich not to mention their own monetary gains they had brought with that were sealed on their persons.**

**Little information:**

**Nejira is a female born Neji. Kimia is a female born Kimimaro. There may be some others that will be introduced later so this will be kept and added to when people of note are changed.**


	2. Harem

**Vanna, Maladus, Drista and Female Naruto if voted for while only be introduced when he goes into the alternate universes past if they are voted for.**

Female Kyuubi is in the Harem.

Maladus (clone female of mundus all powers none of the personality)

Drista (child of Dante and Trish)

Vanna (child of Vergil and fem Abigal)

Female Naruto (not sure how to work it but have a possible way if you want it)

Female Haku

Kimia

Yugito

Temari

Sasame

Hana

Shion

Tayuya

Tsunami

Isarabi (fish girl)

Koyuki

Shizune

Kin

Haruna

Samui

Suzumebachi (Bee girl filler arc)

Tou'u (girl from the twelve garudians?)

Fuka (episode 60 where they are after sora)

Fem Deidara

Fem Hidan

Fem Nagato (Pein? Pain?)

Fem Sasori

All female demons and containers (Bijuu) demons will be set free upon opening of the past and sucked in along with the others.

Oc's (name, Clan or demon/devil, age, any bloodline or bloodlines?)

**All Konoha characters if you want them will have to go back and be merged with someone from the past that was a member of their clan I could even have some souls mixed into different clans.** For example Anko as a sharigan wielder *evil smile (imagine what she could do with eyes that could literally torture you for days and her skills at interrogation.)

Kushina is an exception as she was not originally from konoha

Konoha people:

Anko

Kurenai

Nejira

Sarumi

Shina (female shino)

Akamichi (possibly heir to clan)

Tsume (sister to Hana instead of mother)

Hana

Shiimia (Nara clan heir slightly older sister to shikimaru)

Should Nero have a kid if so with whom?

Yes

No

What should the name of Nero's child be?

Should Naruto develop a bloodline other than his demon heritage?

Yes

No

Write bloodlines or vote for ones you know that aren't from Konoha or combine bloodlines no sharigan/byakugan though.

Should any of the people that come from konoha that go back with him keep their bloodline even if they merge with another bloodline user?

Yes

No

Who?


	3. Graduation and Sensei's

I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry. Nor do I own anything else that may or may not find its way in here.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon/Jutsu/Magic"

'**Demon/Summon thought'**

Time/Place Change

_**Morning Sarutobi Compound**_

Naruto was sleeping peacefully under the covers dreaming of food. When he was awoken when something jumped upon him and started poking him in the head. Slowly opening his sleep filled eyes he noticed Sarumi straddling his stomach her finger outstretched to poke him in the head again. Seeing that he noticed her she giggled and jumped of him and ran downstairs where the smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns were already starting to drift up the stairs. Naruto slowly got out of bed and grabbed a dark red shirt with a black spiral on the back before grabbing some boxers and a pair of black pants. He walked to the bathroom showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to eat with his surrogate family. Once they were finished Naruto and Sarumi took of for the academy.

_**Academy**_

Naruto and Sarumi were among the first to arrive and quickly took seats. Others started trickling in but the girls Naruto knew all took seats around him. The class around them was loudly talking about unimportant stuff. Iruka came in and use his demon head jutsu and the class immediately shut up and paid attention to what he had to say.

"Today we will be reviewing for the exam which will be soon. But first I want to see each of you perform the academy three and one other jutsu you know." They all went up one after another and performed the academy three easily. However for each of them they did a different jutsu. Naruto performed Kage bushin, Sarumi performed a bloodline technique. Everyone was surprised because most of her clan's bloodline was too weak to be of much help to them. Most of the other girls performed bloodline techniques as well. Haku made a rose of ice that was very sharp to anyone other than her that touched it. To demonstrate she threw it into the wall and it embedded up to the flower and when she took it out there were some flower shaped cuts. Nejira took some water out of a canteen formed a seal and it molded to her arms, she then did a juuken strike and the water formed into a needle and a small burst of charka erupted through it. Kimia removed one of her bones and then performed a seal; the bone instantly had an invisible layer of wind which she then made visible before performing one of the dances her clan was famous for. Alamana stepped forward and her eyes then turned black with the two red tomoes circling her green pupil slowly. She then performed some seals and the tomoes merged with the pupil before a small red green gust started circling her like a cyclone. The students oohed and awed at the display. Shina walked forward and her bugs came out and hovered before her she formed a seal and they molded to her forming armor that when Iruka touched not only felt real but also drained his charka. Shiimia walked forward slightly bouncing in place in excitement. When Iruka motioned to her to display her jutsu she formed a seal and her shadow split in two and formed to clones next to her. She punched them both and not only did they not dispel but it seemed as though they didn't even feel the hit. Finally Yugito walked up cut her finger and did a few seals, instantly the blood from her finger grew into a trident with four tips and each tip was either black or green. When she finished the blood turned red and immediately withdrew into her hand. Iruka was highly impressed and pleased with the showing.

He then started the class on reviewing the information they had learned for the graduation exam. After that they had lunch and the girls had gathered around Naruto and started talking about their schedules and how close the exam was. Naruto taking the hint told them to meet him after class at the training grounds as he had some changes to tell them about. After they had gone back inside Iruka had them study a bit more before he took them out to the academy training grounds to practice taijutsu, ninjutsu and a bit of shuriken and kunai throwing. After finishing they headed back inside where Iruka had them practice fuinjutsu and genjutsu. Once they were finished the academy bell rang signaling that class were over.

Naruto and the girls met at the training grounds. The first to arrive after Naruto was Sarumi. Then came Haku, Nejira, Kimia, and Alamana. A few minutes later Shina, Shiimia and Yugito arrived. When they had all sat down Naruto started to speak.

"It has come to my attention that I may have asked you to do more than you could. So I have revised my offer instead I will take you shopping for clothes if you can reach chunin and if you manage to make Jonin with or without your bloodline I will also allow you to pick one piece of jewelry you would like to have." When he finished saying this many of the girls eyes had flames burning in them and there was slight drool leaking from the side of their mouth. Naruto sweat dropped and then shivered when he heard someone yelling something about "the mighty flames of youth". Unnoticed by him many of the girls also shivered. This was enough to break them from their thoughts and they immediately got up and hugged Naruto before running off to go get the scroll he had given them. He chuckled but felt a great pain in the pocket of his pants as his wallet magically folded halfway out of his pocket and seemed to lose luster. The girls had asked Naruto for assistance and Naruto was glad to help them along, soon the field was filled with shouts of jutsu's and water, fire, earth, wind and lightning attacks soaring across the grounds overturning earth, burning ground, burning gashes in the earth, toppled and bisected trees and thoroughly soaked earth and trees. Each of the girls and Naruto went home after finishing their practice ready for a nice long rest and relaxation period.

Morning Graduation Exam Day Sarutobi Compound

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock started beeping. Then he silently slipped out of bed and changed into his clothes. His shirt was a long sleeved dark red with pouches and pockets sewn on the inside to carry more supplies. His pants were black and taped at the ankle also with pockets and had a red stripe going down the side with what looked like tattoos (seals) in the middle of it. To finish his outfit Naruto put on a dark red coat with dark gold flames licking at the bottom it was also tattered (1). Taking a quick look in the mirror to check and make sure everything was right he then turned and went downstairs for a breakfast of ham, eggs, bacon and orange juice.

_**Academy Beginning of Exam**_

When the bell rang everyone was seated and yet again the girls were surrounding Naruto. Iruka walked in along with a man with spiky hair, bandages around the lower half of his face, camouflage pants, a giant sword strapped to his back and no eyebrows.

"Class this is my assistant for the day, Zabuza." The class greeted him then Iruka grabbed some papers. "Now let's begin." He immediately passed out a test. Thirty minutes later and the class had finished the written test and Zabuza started to collect them.

"Now if you all will follow me outside for the weapons and taijutsu part of the test." The class filed outside after Iruka who led them to the training ground just behind the academy. They were told to get into a line and were called one at a time for the weapons test. Naruto and the girls managed to score 10 out of 10 for both kunai and shuriken. Next the class was brought over to a small field with a forest on the edge. Iruka went through the people on the list and some of the girls had to fight each other. Naruto got to fight Sasuke and beat him easily. Just as Sasuke was about to use a fireball jutsu on Naruto, Sarumi chopped Sasuke on the back of the neck thereby causing him to collapse upon the floor unconscious. As this happened all of the girls who Naruto hung out with glared at the boy while Sasuke's fan-girl's all started yelling and baying for the girl's blood for hurting their Sasuke-kun. This immediately stopped when the rest of Naruto's girl friends started glaring at the girls. Iruka just sighed while Zabuza was on the ground rolling around laughing. He continued to laugh until he felt like his ribs would break and even then used charka to laugh for a bit longer. Iruka sighed and sweat dropped at his assistant's behavior before using his demon head jutsu again and got them all quite before leading them back to the room. He immediately pulled out a clipboard and started calling the names upon it.

"Aburame Shina please follow me into the next room for the next part of the test."

Shina got up from her seat around Naruto and walked into to the next room along with Zabuza and Iruka. A few minutes later she came back with a headband around her neck, a small smile on her face proud of her achievement. The rest of the class walked in one after another and most came out with headbands. Finally everyone had finished and Iruka came back in. "Congratulations to all of you that have graduated. However you will all need to come back here tomorrow for team placements."

_**Training ground 43**_

Naruto had just arrived and was going through some jutsu's so he was prepared for the test he was sure that his teams jounin sensei would give them. Very soon the training ground was littered with gouges in the earth, burnt grass and trees, soaked ground, big hunk and small pieces of wood and even some glassy earth. When Naruto had finished practicing his ninjutsu skills he immediately walked over to the training dummies set up upon the field and slipped into a taijutsu stance. The taijutsu had no name yet as Naruto hadn't thought of one. He quickly beat up the training dummies to the point where it looked like someone had taken a sludge hammer to them. Sighing to himself as there was no one to try his genjutsu on he decided to skip that and immediately pulled down one of the sleeves of his shirt exposing what appeared to be a tattoo. Biting his finger and swiping it down the tattoo while simultaneously charging chakra into it a poof of smoke appeared. Once the smoke had cleared Naruto had grasped in his hand a katana. However this katana was special it was like a normal one except its blade was serrated and the handle was in the form of a demonic dragon which when chakra was channeled into it the right eye would turn grey while the left would turn blue. As an odd addition when the chakra was channeled a metallic like flame and ice like flame engraving would appear on the sides of the blades. The engravings glowed blue and silver respectably. He gave it a few test swings before turning to a tree and cutting straight through it. A few minutes later the trunk of the tree split in half before one half frosted over while the other turned metallic before rusting away. Smirking Naruto then settled into a kenjutsu stance before rapidly destroying some of the trees around him. Finishing the blond sealed the sword away before taking of his shirt and moved a hand over a seal upon his chest before chagrining some charka into he tilted forward for a few seconds before straightening although his shoulders were slumped a bit and he moved back to the Sarutobi compound slower than he had gotten to the training ground.

_**Academy Team Assignment**_

Everyone was seated and busy talking about teams and who they hoped to have on their team. Just as the class started to get too loud, Iruka and Zabuza walked into the room. It immediately quieted as the students waited to hear the teams.

"Right well seeing as how you are all quiet I will start naming the teams. Team one will be Yuzeki Haku, Hyuuga Nejira, and Chaihu Alamana. Your Jonin sensei will be Senju Inomi (2). Team two will be Karatsu Yugito, Aburame Shina, and Nara Shiimia. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team three will be Sparda Gabrial (3), Kaguya Kimia, and Sarutobi Sarumi. Your Jonin sensei will be Mitrashi Anko." Iruka shivered as he said this and the three girls felt dread, portending an omen of the horrible things to come to the three girls." Iruka announced a few more teams also saying that team six was still in circulation. "Team seven will be Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba…" Kiba looked towards his new partner they both shrugged. Well one shrugged the other was to busy eating his potato chips. "…and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." When he said this the Inuzuka promptly smashed his head on his desk muttering about stupid emo's (4). Team eight will be Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Yoshino Kaede. Your Jonin sensei will be Toka Uchiha (5). Team 9 is still in circulation. Team ten will be Uzumaki Naruto, Karama Yakumo, and Terumi Mei. Your Jonin sensei will be…. Well hmm it seems the Namikazekage wants to see you about your sensei." Almost everyone was happy with their teams. The girls even though Naruto wasn't on their team and they were slightly disappointed about that but new they could still hang out with him if they had the time. However Sakura and Ino were bemoaning the fact they hadn't made it onto *starry eyed* Sasuk-kun's team. Everyone especially said Uchiha just ignored their rants and proclamations of love for a boy they new nothing about. "Okay you all have some time for lunch before your Jonin sensei's come to get you so use it wisely." 'I feel sorry for the uchiha and his team although it's only slightly. Heh Kakashi.' Everyone shuffled out side and went off to do their own things. Naruto sighed before going to find his brown and auburn haired teammates to get to know them a little better. After all they would need to work together right?

They were all back in class and waiting when in walked a girl she was kind of on the tall side. Her breasts had not yet developed but where a nice A cup. Her hair was a light brown with white tips and was done up in two ponytails leading down her back. She was dressed in long black shinobi pants that clung to her slightly wide hips and a long sleeved dark red shirt that while snug didn't hamper any movement. All of this was covered by a jonin vest and she had her headband around her neck. "Team one come with me." Her voice was melodious and slightly loud though you would not notice unless you spent a few hour listening. The girls stared at her for a moment because her voice was happy and carefree. Shaking themselves out of the trance they had been in the girls got up and followed their sensei out the door. After this in walked a woman of average height with long black hair and red eyes. Her outfit consisted mostly of bandages but covered her modestly despite the fact. "Team two come with me please." The girls got up and followed their sensei not noticing her slight smile.

Just a bit after team two left a ball of black cloth crashed through the window. It suddenly shot out to kunai to reveal a banner. **Anko Mitarashi, sexiest jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village.** When the woman came through the window shortly after many of the boys didn't disagree with the banner, she was dressed in fishnet with a small deep red mini-skirt and a red trench coat that barely kept her breasts covered. Her hair was purple and her eyes a deep chocolate brown. "Team three follow me and we can begin the Tort… I mean Training." Anko was cackling gleefully at the scared graduates before taking out a kunai and running her tongue along it with a smile on her face. 'Kinky, but I like.' Team three shivered as one before slowly getting up and following their (crazy) sensei out the door and to a giant forest with big metal gates and all sorts of seals and signs upon it.

A few more minutes of waiting and in walked a girl slightly taller than them. She had sliver hair with black highlights that was pulled back into a ponytail that hung just above her shoulders although she had bangs that covered one eye. Her one visible eye is dark gunmetal grey. She also had not developed any really although her hips were slightly wider than most of the girls in the class. "Team eight follow me please." Her voice was low and sultry the kind that made the guys in the class shiver with excitement as perverted thoughts enter their heads. Yes even the Uchiha was affected though if anyone said anything he would deny, Uchiha's were above such a base emotion. Team eight got up slowly and at least one of them proceeded to follow their sensei the other two had paused for a moment or two before looking at the Uchiha all goo goo eyed. However after realizing what the other was doing they got into a fight that immediately degenerated into a brawl. What's worse they actually managed to rip of some of the others clothes and while Ino looked alright Sakura was flat as a board. Many of the guys immediately turned to look at Ino and looked on in frank appreciation before becoming bored and talking to each other about cool jutsu and such. Iruka Had just gotten the banner down when he noticed his to female students and blushing slightly in embarrassment he quickly knocked them out before walking into the hall where upon he met the girls sensei. Handing them to the girl he noticed her grimace in distaste before throwing them over her shoulder and taking off to a training ground. 'Hey if they want to rip each others clothes off then I am not going to take them to get new ones, Maybe it will teach them a lesson.'

A/N

If you have seen bleach think Kenpachi's Haori only dark red with a dark gold where the rips are.

Inomi Senju Tsunade's cousin. She is close to the same age as her students. Nawaki had a kid with one of his granduncles kids. Not considered bad seeing as how most clans promote incest. However the senju do not but do not frown upon the children if something should happen. It was however kept secret from everyone and it was assumed she was a distant cousin by the population and most Ninja.

I decided to add this character however that doesn't mean she will make it into the Harem. She will be Nero and Kyrie's child. No one however knows about their bloodline.

Sasuke's Clan was not wiped out but many of them were killed and Sasuke is the last male Uchiha and thereby treated like a wealthy merchant. However they are glad to still have Atsuko Uchiha (Itachi). Youngest to reach Anbu in a long time.

Toka is only half Uchiha the other half is senju. If you can't guess her mother is Toka Senju and like Inomi is almost the same age as her students.

He is only treated as a wealthy merchant because the Chaihu is not only better but more humble as well. Although Alamana is the last of the Chaihu clan. Nobody knows any of the Anbu except their anbu team and they are sworn to secrecy. It is punishable by death if someone blabs about their identity.

Do You guys have a preference on the sensei? Or should I just chose someone or make one for them?

I apologize for the wait but its tough to think things up without going by Cannon events.


End file.
